Book of Secrets
by Superhero8674
Summary: Heidi Louis comes from a family with dark secrets. Her family was once scientists before they were declared missing when she was a child. Growing up she found one of her fathers missing journals. Now she is in the scouting regiment finding answers.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is going to be my first attempt on an Attack on Titan story.

I'm not going to go on a long rant. But just to let you know this first chapter is more like a journal entry. Everything starts in chapter two. Also I'm going to rate this T for now if anybody thinks it should be ranked higher just let me know. It will have blood, language, and some adult situations. I have about five chapters already complete but I'm going to try and upload at least once a week.

Also my story will be in first person. If it changes I will let you all know before the chapter.

I own nothing just my OCs. :)

review, favorite, follow..

* * *

My story isn't happy nor is it sad. My name is Heidi Louis, I was born and raised behind Wall Sina. I lived a very sheltered, and fortunate childhood. I had both parents, which was very rare given the life the human race is living.

My mother and father were well known scientist that worked for a private corporation. A lot of their work was confidential so they hardly ever worked at home or talked about it. When I was little I thought nothing of it, it was just filtered in the"grown-up talk" vault in my brain.

Even though I was very young, I remember being loved. They spent every hour they could making my brother Jason and I happy. But now I understand why they were overly loving and affectionate.

When I was young they would leave for weeks leaving my brother and I with Ms. Polly. Who is a grumpy old lady who owns a spice store down the street. And always made my brother and I eat nasty, dry over spiced foods. I would be so devastated the moment I saw their bags. It would make me so angry I would go hide and not come out till they were gone. I was young, and naive all I wanted was to go with them not be left behind. I never worried about their safety, because I always knew they would be back.

My life felt like it ended with just two knocks on the door. The most I could remember of that night was two cloaked men storming into our house and taking anything that looked like it could be important paper work. I remember Jason and Ms. Polly telling the men they had no right to be there, and that they needed to leave before they contacted the police. But of course that didn't work, they were fast, those men knew exactly what they were there for. They were in and out before we knew it, our house was turned upside down. My parents study was completely bare. Not one loose paper was seen.

Not long after that Jason told me that our parents have disappeared. Now that I think about it, he probably told me that so he wouldn't have to tell me they were dead. I was so innocent than, I remember I would I have my room clean everyday just in case they came home that night.

Once my brother turned eighteen he decided that he wanted to go into training, and try his hardest to join the Military Police. I was only ten then, I felt like everyone was leaving me. First my parents and now my only brother. I would be lying if I said I wasn't angry. I was just a kid being left behind with Ms. Polly again.

Before he left me for those three years he promised me he wouldn't let me down like our parents did us. I remember him bending down grasping my shoulders and shaking me trying to make me understand that he would be coming back.

I had a whole lot of anger and hate towards my brother during the time he was gone, it probably wasn't the best time for him to go away. I was starting to grow up and I needed a role model in my life.

People would probably tell you I wasn't the same after my brother left. I wasn't as bad as most kids in my situation. I was a loner. I didn't have any friends, and if kids did try and talk to me it was them being rude. I spent most days either at Ms. Polly's spice shop or at my windowsill hoping that something better would happen with my life.

Life went on though. I worked at the spice shop doing basic things for some time, until I decided I wanted to learn. I didn't care what it was at that moment. So I decided to hire a tutor to teach me some necessary things. Money wasn't a problem, so I hired the best.

When I was fifteen Jason finally came home. He was finally out of training and fitting well into the Military Police. I remember going around the house cleaning it top to bottom making sure everything was perfect. I didn't think anything could go wrong that day. My brother, my only family was coming home after five years, nothing was going to ruin my day.

I was wrong..

It had been years since I've been in my parents study. When I was little I was never to go in there. So when I grew older it just became a habit of never looking in that direction, it's kinda like I forgot about it. But I thought since Jason was going to be coming home, maybe he would like to have the study.

The office was filthy. I don't thing anyone has been in there since the night those men came. I remember going over to the curtains, and revealing the first rays of light shine in after nine years. The dust had piled up so high, it took most of the day to target that alone. Once I was through with that it was time to go through boxes, drawers, and books. Their wasn't much though, a pencil here, and a paper clip there.

It took more time to go through the books though. I couldn't believe we owned so many and I never got to read any. So I made two piles. One would go to my new private collection, and the other I would give away. Most of the books were science or history. I got to a book titled "History of the World before the Walls." Truthfully I wasn't going to keep it, but after lifting it off the bookcase I was shocked. The book was as light as a feather. Now I do understand that books aren't that heavy, but this was a history book.

Sitting down on one of the sofas I opened it. What I found brought me to tears. I couldn't breath, it felt like I got punched in the stomach. Inside the book was a hallowed out area with a letter and a diary. I think I read the letter fifty times before I gave up. It was written in gibberish. It was like they were telling us something but at the same time they weren't. It was frustrating. The only thing I had left of my parents was a pointless piece of paper, and even more pointless diary.

I spent every waking moment trying to figure out the letter and diary. I was determined to figure this out. My brother began to worry because I stopped my everyday life. I never went back to Ms. Polly's shop, I stopped my studies with my tutor, and our house started to turn into a bookstore. I had nobody to talked to about this. One thing I got out of the letter is to not share with anybody you can't trust. I tried to tell Jason but he didn't believe me. He thought I was making stuff up in hopes that our parents were still out there somewhere.

It took me four years, and a endless amount of books to decipher not even half of the things written. What I figured out was that my parents were part of a team who tested humans with titan blood. I haven't figured out why, how, or what it did, but in the letter they talked about how some pretty bad people were after them because they wanted out. I also found a map, it was hidden inside the diary cover. At first I didn't know what I was looking at, but after sometime I figured it out. The map was showing all the places my parents had been when they went off on those long trips.

I was eighteen now, Jason was pushing me to stop my childish nonsense and figure out what I wanted to do with my life. Which meant I had two choices either join the Military Police with him, or get married. It's safe to say I was annoyed that he would even suggest I just up and marry somebody. And the Military Police, I wouldn't want to be seen with those corrupt deadbeats.

It was pointless to argue with Jason, when he gave you two choices . So I made the decision to go train, but not for the Military Police. I made that clear to Jason right before I left. I wasn't going to just throw away the answers to our parents disappearance. I was going to find answers, and the Survey Corps is what I needed. I knew it was going to be hard, and I knew that there was a big chance I could die. And Jason knew that, he told me I'm just sacrificing my life like the rest of them.

I don't even remember saying goodbye, or I love you; see you soon. I was so angry with him, I grabbed my bag that had only a few clothes, and my research and left. The moment I walked out of my house, I knew I wasn't going to be coming back. It wasn't where I belonged anymore.

Training started off exhausting and painful. I didn't want to get out of bed on some days. My body was pushed to its limit the first year, the fighting, and the 3DMG kicked my ass. I don't even want to get started with all the yelling you get when you do something wrong.

My second year things started to smooth out. I discovered friends, that didn't judge me on my lack of skills or where I was from. I also met this guy who at the time became really important to me, his name was Dylan. He was a year ahead of me so he helped me out, like teaching me the proper way to punch someone.

Everything comes to an end though. It was time for Dylan to graduate, he was in the top ten of his class. Dylan wanted me to promise him I would follow him back to the inner walls. I couldn't make that promise though. So we left things on a bad note, he started to become controlling and possessive during our finally days together.

Time passed, I was twenty, and finally graduating from a Trainee. It was an exciting moment, it was the first time ever that I finished something that I could be proud of. I didn't finish near the top ten, which was okay because I still hadn't changed my mind about the Survey Corps.

All we had to do before we left was attend the graduate dinner. The night started off great, I was with my friends and we were all talking having a good time, before Corporal Louis decided to make his appearance. It was a happy moment until he started to talk. He started to scold me on how I'm making a foolish decision with the Survey Corps. I was blinded by rage at that moment, Jason actually had to pull me out of the dinner hall. I kept telling him that I was grown now and I could make my own decisions. But that only made him retaliate with harsher words. In the end the fight had me walking in the different direction towards the closest bar in tears.

And that's how I spent my night, drinking whatever the barkeep had, and spending what little money I had left. I decided before I wouldn't use anymore of my parents money, I wanted my own life. So there I was first time drinker probably making a fool of myself crying and trying to get the attention of anyone who would listen to my story. That's how I met one of my one and only true friend. She had her brown hair in a ponytail and her glasses propped on top of her head.

Her name is Hange Zoë and she is probably the weirdest person I have ever met. She has a weird obsession with titans. And let's just say drunk Ana told her a little bit to much of her research that night, and got Commander Hange Zoë a bit too excited, and she demanded she see this journal.

After that one very drunk meeting with Hange we have became quiet close. After a year Hange convinced me that I should tell Commander Erwin about this. And he understood surprisingly, didn't even ask questions just told me to continue. So we devoted four long years to the diaries map alone. We figured out some areas where we could visit without being in Titan territory.

This was going to be my first solo mission. It was a one year, top secret kind of mission. Nobody was to know about it, Hange was going to be staying by Commander Erwin's side so she could attend meetings at the Capital still. But Erwin wasn't going to let me go alone in open territory with just anyone one though, so he decided that Corporal Levi's squad would be perfect.

I'm not complaining or anything having humanity's strongest soldier protecting me was okay with me. Actually the non-polite neat freak and I are good friends, at least I think... We've been on missions and trips to capital countless times. Even though he is rude sometimes, Levi and I have a strong relationship. I can say he is one of the few people I can fully trust. Even though he pulls the superior card and makes me do unnecessary cleaning, and demanding training I know he trusts me too.

I'm nervous though, not much the Titans, but more on the things I might be discovering. I've waited a very long time for this, but I can't be letting my own fears get in the way.. I made a promise to Hange and Erwin that I would come back with answers. I am certain that in a year I will know at least something about my parents secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay! I was on vacation with my family for a good while. Than I started to get addicted to guild wars 2 again. But that's no excuse.

Here's my first official chapter.

I don't own anything! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I am certain that in a year I will know at least something about my parents secrets.

"Louis!" A gruff voice snapped. "I hope that whatever you're doing involves our next location for this evening." The man warned.

Giving him a very nasty glare, I closed my journal placing it back in my bag. "I've already told you if we continue traveling straight we should get there by nightfall." I yawned stretching my body the length of the carriage.

"Should?" He asked from his horse. "I hope you know where we are." He threatened.

"Now Levi would I ever lie to you?" I chuckled giving him my best 'please believe me face.' But by the glare he sent me told me I should really work on my puppy dog eyes. Twirling my thumbs I mumbled my confession, "not hundred percent."

That was the truth though. I knew exactly where we were according to the map from the journal. But the problem was I had no idea on how to navigate through the vast forrest we were currently in. Nobody has ventured this far into these woods in a decade. Most of the buildings we've searched so far has been fairly easy to find. This one was becoming a bit tricky.

It has been eight months since we started this mission and we haven't found anything. Which makes for a very grumpy group of people, everyone was on edge and done being civil. Everyone just wanted to be back home, and to let their families know they are okay.

I just wanted a bed to sleep in and a shower to bathe in. Sighing I looked up to the trees. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining but the wind was blowing keeping the heat bearable.

"It should be in the middle of this forest." I began opening up the map. "We have to be getting close, we've been in here for days." I looked over to Levi. I knew he wasn't happy with me, but it wasn't my fault I didn't have an accurate map of this forrest.

"I hope you're right Louis." Levi cautioned ending the conversation.

Yanking my hood over my eyes. I went into my brain vault. I didn't normally go here because most of the time it caused me to overreact. Sighing I yelled up to the front of the carriage, "Grant if you come across any kind of clearing we stop understood."

"Yes ma'am." Grant squeaked.

Alan Grant was my most loyal assistant. He never asks any questions he just does, which I'm thankful for. He was in charge of the carriage and it's supplies. He makes sure all food is rationed, and anything we find is labeled, and stored accordingly.

* * *

It was almost nightfall when the carriage stopped. There was nothing, no building, no trees, just an empty clearing. I can't even speak or give orders to Grant, I was so angry. I jumped out of the carriage walking the perimeter of the clearing.

I can hear a running water and birds chirping high above me. Taking the map out of my satchel I began reading the descriptions my father wrote about each locations.

"Levi!" I yell stomping the ground towards the center of the clearing.

"I am in no mood for your attitude Louis." Levi observed meeting me halfway to the center. "Stop your pouting, and stomping your acting childish." He scolded.

I just waved him off stomping around the center. And I herd it, the sound of boot hitting wood. Smirking to myself I called over to Grant "bring the shovel, I found it!" I looked up to Levi with a big stupid grin. "This is it." I whispered for only him and to hear.

Raising a brow he walked over stomping his foot in the exact spot. Pushing the dirt around he pointed out a handle. "I guess this place was never meant to be found." He went on dusting the dirt off his boot. "I will clear out the growth around the door, than go in before you." Levi looked toward his men. "Oluo, Eld make camp, Petra go check the perimeter." They nodded obediently and began their duties.

"I'm sure nobody is in there Levi." I reassured him brushing my dirty hands on my shirt. "Just look at the door it probably can't even open from the inside."

"No and that's a order." He concluded taking his cloak off and handing it to Grant. "I don't want any dirt on that."

"Yes sir." Grant sputtered handing him and I a shovel and taking Levi's cloak. "I will begin dinner." He bowed and scurried off to the carriage.

"Tch." Levi turned and began hacking at the weeds around the door. "I don't understand why you had to bring him." He said.

"Because he's my assistant." I countered starting on the other side of the door. "And Hange told me I had to." I grunted sticking the shovel in the soil. Now this was probably the hardest I had to work in eight months. I should of made Grant do this while I cooked dinner.

"He's like a lost puppy." Levi replied.

After about 20 minutes Levi and I got the area cleared. And what we found was exciting. It was a door with a large brass handle on it. Squatting I brushed some of the dirt away grasping the handle.

Before I could open the door my face ate grass and dirt, I'm sure I got a splinter also. "Levi!" I whined trying to push off the ground. "I was just going to open it." Why was he always so mean to me.

"I'm more than capable of doing it myself." He calmly stated raising his foot off my head. "Now move." He shoved my lightly to the side and started to pull on the door. By the time he got it to open he was sweating lightly.

"My is the Captain winded." I teased walking over to my bag to grab a lantern. "Sir." I handed him the lantern and peeked down the hole. It was dark. And you could smell the musty odor of being locked up for so many years.

"I will go down and call you if it's clear." Levi coldly stated. And he began to scale down the ladder.

I got down to my knees peeking over the edge. It's been about ten minutes since Levi went down the hole and I can't even see the light anymore. "Levi?" I call and that's when I see the light.

"It's clear." He responded "and you better get down here."

I couldn't help myself I smirked grabbed my bag and started to scale down the ladder. I was climbing down for about 2 minutes and it was dark. The sunlight only gave light at the halfway point. I didn't know if I was getting close until I felt two hands grab my waist and guide me down the remainder of the stairs.

"Took you long enough Louis." I couldn't see his face clearly but I knew he was smirking. Those were the rare moments with Levi.

"Those were about to fall out at any moment." I pointed out. "And it was dark." I cringed.

"The lantern is over here." He said calling me along.

We were walking down a short hallway when I started to see the light from the lantern. "Why didn't you just bring it." I poked him in the rib.

"I didn't need it." Levi replied continuing to look straight. "The room is right here."

We turned the corner and I frowned. The room was small. Just a tiny square with two empty desks and a bookshelf. "I thought you said I needed to see something." I looked around kicking an empty box. "This looks exactly the same as the other places." I moaned. Sitting in a chair dusting my hands on my pants.

"Your filthy." Levi spoke up looking me up and down.

Groaning I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. "These people cleaned out everything." I rubbed my hands down my face. "I would be happy with anything right about now, even if it was gibberish."

"Stop moping." Levi snapped throwing a huge book on my lap. "This was the only thing I could find.

Looking in my lap I slowly traced my fingers over the beat up spine and the dust coated cover. "Where did you find this?" I asked looking up to Levi who just pointed in the direction of the wall.

"It was about to fall out of the wall over there." He shrugged picking up the lantern and walking toward the hallway. "It looks like somebody stuffed it into the wall."

"Wait." I ordered. Using my hands and fingers, I scraped away layers of the dust and dirt. "Something embroidered on the cover." I squint trying to see the words in the dimmed light. Gasping I covered my mouth.

"Heidi?" Levi spoke softly walking back over to me. "What is is?" I could feel him peek over my shoulder.

I couldn't speak, I'm pretty sure that I'm going into shock. I needed to calm down, this is what I was searching for these past eight months. But why am I wishing I never discovered this. Pulling my tucked shirt out I use it to scrub away the rest of the dirt so the letters are fully readable.

I look over to Levi with a sad smile. "It my fathers." I trace the name Henry Louis. "This must of been his last journal." I stand up putting the book gently in my bag.

"You're father wanted you to find this Heidi. He left this here in hopes one day it would found." Levi said giving me a friendly pat on my head. With that he turned and started to walk down the hall toward the stairs. "I will leave you here in the dark Louis!" He yelled.

"Eep." I squeaked clearing my head of my thoughts. "Don't do that." I begged running after Levi.

After all this time we finally found something. I place my hand over my satchel. Levi was right, my father wanted me to find this. To figure out the terrible things he and many other people did.

I made a promise to myself long ago that I would not give up on this. Whatever I find hiding in the journal will be another step closer to the answers.

Sighing I stopped near Levi while he called up to someone. The sun was finally setting and it was getting cold out. I was hoping that the sun would still be out for when I go to the river.

"You first." Levi decided pushing me towards the ladder.

"I don't like this." I gulped climbing up the ladder.

I was halfway up when I stopped. "Levi?" Started while testing the condition of the step above me. "I don't think this will hold my weight."

"Reach for the next one than." He hissed pushing on my boot. "This is taking entirely too long Louis."

Grunting I pushed up on my tippy toes "I can't reach." I struggled and thats when it happened. The step I was holding onto gave out "shit," I gasped trying to reach for the closest step. Before I could fall a rather large hand was on my backside giving me boost. I looked down to a rather angry Levi.

"Louis if you are not out of this hole in one minute I swear." He hollered pushing me up towards the step I was reaching for.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." I stuttered formally.

Normally I never say sir to Levi. Yes he is higher rank than me, and I should be formally addressing him all the time. But the only times I have too is if we are in front off a lot of people, or if I make him really mad and he pulls the rank card.

After another minute of slow climbing somebody from up top ripped me up by my collar.

"I didn't need any help Oluo!" I snapped pushing his hands away.

"Somebody is a bit testy." He waved his fingers in my face.

"Louis." Levi snapped. "How do you out of anyone else always get so damn filthy." He slapped me on the back of the head. "I suggest you go get yourself clean."

"I don't need to be told I'm a little dirty" I stated walking away "I will bathe when I feel like it."

"Lance Corporal." Levi calls walking up towards me.

"Fine." I walk over to the carriage to get some clean clothes.

"Someone will accompany you." Levi said giving me an empty stare.

"No. I will be fine." I look over to him showing him a little knife. "Sir." I turn around and began to walk away.

"If you're not back in fifteen I will come get you myself." He yells

I wave my hand letting him know I herd him. Walking past the hole again, I picked the lantern up and practically started to run towards the small pond. I was excited to get some alone time, and a bath. Levi had this strict rule about not going off alone. I'm sure this area is safe, we haven't come across a Titan in a few weeks.

* * *

After a about a three minute hike to the pond and another two minutes unbuckling all my 3DMG belts I was finally ready to relax in the water. It was beautiful probably the prettiest thing I've seen in a long time. It had moss covered rocks circling around the outside and a small waterfall pouring fresh water down from the mountains. The water wasn't too deep probably up to my waist.

Squealing like a little kid I started to take my boots, pants, and shirt off only leaving me in my underwear and a flimsy tank top. I decided it would be best to scrub my dirt covered uniform before I start on my body. Reaching into my bag for my soap I felt the book. I inhaled taking the book out. I found the last journal my father probably wrote. I'm not going to lie to myself I'm piss scared to look inside, deep down I'm terrified to know what horrible things my parents have probably done. Sitting down on a rock letting my feet dangle into the water I opened the book.

First thing written was one sentence.

To whom ever reads this, We are sorry.

That sentence alone brought me to uncontrollable tears. It's not that I haven't read things from my parents before. It's just now I truly know they are gone. Wiping my tears away I place the book gently back into my bag and grab the soap.

"Heidi stop that." I told myself ripping my clothes from the ground. "This is what you wanted." Wiping the remains of my tears, I dunked my clothes into the water. 'I probably only have only a few minutes left before Captain Grumpy comes,' I thought scrubbing the nasty dirt stains from my shirt.

I was so deep in thought about my fathers journal, and the trouble I'm going to be in if I don't get this damn stain out that I didn't hear somebody approach till they where breathing down my neck.

Thinking fast I dived towards my knife taking and pointing it at the group of men.

Breathing heavy I took in the situation. Their was three men, two of them were tall and built, and the other was short and fat. 'I could probably take him but not the other two.' I thought backing towards the water.

They didn't look to be carrying any weapons but something about them didn't sit well with me. They were in the middle of abandoned woods at night in Titan territory.

"Who are you?" I asked standing strong pointing the knife at the fat man.

"Now calm down pretty lady," he smirked putting his hands up. "You should put that down before you hurt yourself. I only want to help you."

The two men in the back looked me up and down giving each other an approving nod.

"I suggest you leave." I sneered stepping ankle deep in the water. Levi or somebody had to be on their way to get me.

"I don't think that's going to happen." The man responded walking near me. "See we can't leave a fine piece like you out here." He looked my body up and down. "I have employees that need a paycheck, and I'm sure my client will pay double."

"You're disgusting," I retorted pulling the knife behind my back. "I wouldn't take another step." But like that ass would listen. Looking to the direction of camp I inhaled a breath, and threw my knife in the mans shoulder.

I was out of the water grabbing my satchel and running towards camp before they even knew what happened. I herd the man cry in pain, and scream at his men to follow me. I knew I didn't have a chance of out running them but I had to try and get as close to camp as possible.

I was close I could see the light and everyone sitting around the fire.

"HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could. I could see Levi and the rest stand and start running towards the woods.

I was almost to the clearing when I herd it. The familiar sound of a rifle going off. Thats when everything happened, one moment I was running and the next I was screaming in pain holding my shoulder blood pulling around my hands.


End file.
